The Seventh Year
by lolagurll124
Summary: Don't get me wrong, I love my twin and his friends. The only thing I don't like is how protective they are, I mean one boy looks at me in the wrong way and gets a black eye and multiple pranks at least once a week for a month!
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

It all started in my first year at Hogwarts. I was born a Metamorphmagus and I was unfortunately, quite clumsy. I love my clumsiness in a way. I have a strange ability to trip on the cords of cordless phones and fall on a stable flat surface. But you see, my twin, James Potter, and I would have never met my friends if it wasn't for my clumsiness ( I fell into their compartment on the train).

"Allyson?" asked Sirius. I smiled. I had a tendency to randomly start daydreaming and I had been teased for it multiple times.

"Sorry Padfoot, I was in la la land, could you repeat that?" He just rolled his eyes.

"I asked if your brother was going to get here anytime soon."

"Well at the moment he's off attempting to woo Lily I believe." We both stood up because someone was going to have to retrieve my brother.

"So my little friend, who shall have the honor of dragging our little Prongslet away from poor Lilykins?" asked Sirius.

"Well, seeing as I am 'little' I think it's your turn, as the whole two weeks you were at Remus's I had to listen to him rant about Lily. So you go." I crossed my arms.

"Oh yes because you're quite fragile." He said, walking out of the compartment.

"I am not!" I yelled after him. I turned to my seat and for the seventh time that day tripped on nothing.

"Still clumsy I see." Said Remus as he walked in and sat down.

"Still not sleeping I see." I said gesturing to the bags under his eyes and plopping onto a seat changing into a small calico kitten.

"Well what was yesterday?" I changed my vocal chords so I could answer.

"Friday." I said in a matter of fact tone. He gave me an 'are you serious' look.

"What was the moon yesterday Ally?"

"Full."

"Yes, and?" He asked. My eyes grew in size and I swore he could see the light bulb over my head go on.

"Ohhh! I get it!" He rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning his head against the window. I leaped over and settled myself in his lap. A few minutes later he was asleep. I slipped out of his grasp and jumped on the luggage shelf. The minute James and Sirius walked in and said to wake Remus up I pounced onto my twin's windswept head.

"Ally Potter get off my head or I'll tell Mum!" He threatened. I jumped off and changed back to myself. Blue streaks in my black hair and everything. My fringe covered one of my eyes and I brushed it away.

"Don't you dare wake him up Sirius Black," he was just about to poke him so I glared "He's tired."

"Yes Mum." He got a good slap for that. I smiled at him and flicked a blue streak out of my eye. Later Peter came in and we all sat. About two hours later the lady with the trolley came. James of course bought all he could and shared with his friends. I bought one pumpkin pasty then decided the boys were pigs. I felt bad for my Mum who had to cook for them all summer.

"I'm going to visit my friends." I said standing up and walking to Lily's compartment. If I had told James that I was going to see her he would have wanted to come and then Lily would leave. He's an idiot. On my way back I saw a bunch of boys my age looking at me. Uh-oh. Last time this happened the boy walked away with a black eye and at least one prank per week for a month all compliments of the dummies I call friends. I just waved and ran back to the compartment. I am such a chicken sometimes it amazes me that I got into Gryphinndor. Idiot brother with his idiot friends. Darn him. I plopped down onto my seat and rested my head on James's shoulder. This is about the only thing he's good for in my book (other than being an overprotective brother). A while later I went to Lily's compartment to change into my robes.

We all got into the carriages and the boys talked while I daydreamed. When we got to school James and the rest of the Marauders got out before me and Sirius helped me out of the carriage.

"So my fair maiden, where to next?" he asked.

"My good sir, I do believe that we were told to go to the great hall… That is unless you and the other Neanderthals you call friends aren't hungry…" I said and all of the sudden I found myself being dragged to the great hall by none other than Sirius. I knew it.

Okay now I was disgusted. Once the midgets were sorted and the food showed up the boys started shoveling whatever they could into their mouths. I on the other hand had finished fifteen minutes ago.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, doing my best to look bored.

"We have to eat this much! Quiditch." James stated. I just rolled my eyes

"Quiditch is like, 2 months away!" He just returned to his beloved food. Whatever. Thirty minutes later we were on our way up to the common room.

"Hobgoblin" we said at the entrance and the portrait hole swung open. We all went over to the couches and plopped down. There was no room for me so I sat on Sirius's lap. They all just started talking about the next prank when I thought it was too early in the year. We should wait until tomarrow.

I was going through lists of things to do to the Slytherins when my eyes started drooping. I pulled myself up and walked up to the seventh year girls dorms.

"Hi Lily." I mumbled on my way to change in the bathroom.

"Someone looks tired." She stated, not even looking up from the book she was reading. "Your brother's friends finally drive you crazy?" I just mumbled a barely intelligible 'almost' and went to take a shower. Once I was done with my shower I brushed my teeth and got into my pink night gown. I didn't bother dry my hair because it would always end up with the huge ringlets anyway. Stupid Potter genes. I walked out to see Lily looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking around. Alice was looking at me too. "Do I have something on my face? Did James put something on my back again?" I asked. If he did I swear he better be ready to face the wrath of devil Ally!

"No but…Never mind." Said Alice.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Well," said Lily. "We were just wondering if you and one of the Marauders are madly in love yet." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes got big and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Who do you guys think I'm 'madly in love' with?" I said snickering.

"Well Sirius isn't too hard on the eyes." Said Alice dreamily. I whipped a pen at her.

"See?! You like him! Ohhh this is good!" She said after dodging the pen. My eyes widened in what I hoped looked innocent.

"No, Alice, I do not." I protested when in truth I had liked Sirius ever since third year. Besides he was a heartbreaker, going out with a girl for a week or two then dumping them. That would never happen to me because I protect myself from it. Alice and Lily sighed like they were disappointed.

"Fine" said Lily.

"But it would have been so romantic! Like beauty and the beast except beauty and the heartbreaker!" Alice wailed looking at me pointedly. I think she could see through my little act but hoped not. Lily was too trusting not to believe me but Alice was just annoying at how well she could detect a lie.

"I'm going to bed." I stated, running over to my bed and pulling the curtains closed. Little did I know how draining tomorrow would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! My mom is obsessed with True Blood (TV show) and I couldn't use the computer! And I changed the password to the common room. Don't know if that matters to any of you but I just wanted to include it.**

Friends

Poke. Poke…poke…poke. Ugh! No one wants to be woken up like this! Poke. I snapped up in bed with my eyes wide open only to hit my head on a…Alice?

"Lily! She's alive!" Alice shrieked jumping off my bed and dancing over to Lily who was packing things in a beach bag. Oh Merlin we were going swimming. I groaned and fell back into the bed. "Come on Ally! Don't be a party pooper!" She exclaimed hopping onto my bed and jumping up and down.

"Go away." I mumbled, throwing a pillow at her.

"No," She pushed me out of bed and I landed on the floor with a thump. "Go get your suit on right this moment!" She shrieked throwing my red bikini at me. It hit my face. The thing about Alice is that if you don't do exactly as she tells you there would be consequences. Bad consequences. I went to the bathroom and changed, and once everyone was ready we all ran out to the lake. Lily was in a black low-cut one-piece and Alice was in a purple bikini. I changed the blue streaks in my hair to red. We got to the edge of the lake and about ten minutes later four crazy boys, one of them being my brother, came running out. James immediately grabbed Lily and Frank went for Alice. Peter and Remus jumped in leaving Sirius and I.

"Sirius Black don't you dare." I said narrowing my eyes playfully.

"Too late." He stated throwing me over his shoulder and tossing me into the lake. The water was nice when you didn't go in too far. I broke the surface and threw my hair back. Sirius was standing in front of me looking smug. I'd wipe that grin off his face. I went back under and came up with a mouth full of water. When he got close enough I spat it in his face.

"Ally!" He yelled pushing my head under the surface. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him under along with me. He broke the surface before I did. I chose to swim away into a patch of reeds where I would be hidden if I kept my bathing suit hidden. This would teach him to push me underwater. He waited for a while before he started freaking out. At first his face was just tinted with worry, then next thing I knew he was trying to find me in the water only coming up every few seconds to breathe. "James! I can't find Ally!" He said after searching for about 2 minutes. He was standing right in front of me and I don't know how he missed me but I hopped out of the reeds onto his back.

"Ooooooo! This be Ally! I have come back from the dead to get yououououou!" I said into his ear. He sighed with relief and flung me around so I was facing him and hugged me.

"Don't ever do that again." He said still hugging me with his hands on my lower back. My eyes were wide with shock and my heart was beating erratically as he moved his hands up to my shoulders. He pushed me back and looked at my face which was still a mix of shock and confusion. After realizing he wanted me to say something I smiled.

"Well if I never get to do that again than you have to promise to never push me under the water again. I will go willingly." I stated.

"Deal." He said, shaking my hand.

"You dunderhead my sister's right in front of you." Said James after finally tearing his eyes off Lily. James looked strange with his messy windblown hair and glasses covered in tiny specks of water.

"No really? I thought this was Hailey!" Yelled Sirius naming one of his girlfriends. I winced hoping he knew that I was nothing like that… what's the right word? Well she's a blonde bimbo who's in Ravenclaw even though she is anything but smart.

"My sister is nothing like that bimbo." Said my brother. I smiled at him. He took the words right out of my mouth.

_Thanks. _ I told him in my mind because that was always something we could do. I knew he would understand. We could do this along with feel each other's pain, an example is when James was hit in the head with a bludger (compliments of the Slytherins) I got a massive head ache and he almost passed out.

_Welcome._ Said James. I waded over to Lily and we both walked to shore. After us girls laying out for about thirty minutes our suits were dry and we were all hungry. The boys got out not bothering to put on shirts. I put on some black Soccer shorts and we all walked in together after deciding that we were all starving. Lily ran to the Library saying she had already eaten and Alice and Frank were probably off snogging some where. Ew. So it was just us Marauders. We must have been a sight to see because we were all soaking wet and there were four boys with one girl.

"Hey babe!" Yelled one of the boys. Crap. All of the boys immediately tensed when he started walking toward me. He was blonde and very well muscled. His robes were the Ravenclaw colors and He was tall. I also recognized him as one of the boys looking at me yesterday on the train. He stopped in front of me and started speaking even if I wasn't listening I knew it was something bad by the way that Sirius put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. I would ask you to repeat that but I'm quite sure that I don't want to hear it." I said glaring at him. I pushed past him and attempted to walk away with my boys. This guy could not get a hint! He was already on the Marauders list for pranks this month! Maybe even next month!

"Come on Honey don't be like that." He said grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. All the boys looked like they were ready to kill him.

_Let me._ I told James making sure to let acid leak into my thoughts. He held the guys back best he could. The boy turned us around so that His back was to the Marauders. Well that just made them angry. "I suggest you let me go right now." I said, narrowing my eyes and balling up my fists.

"Or what?" He asked. Apparently I was just a little girl that could do no harm at all. Just because this was the first time that I was taking care of this didn't mean I was helpless. He pulled me closer as if to kiss me and in turn I slugged him in the mouth. I didn't think before I acted but it felt good to get his hands off my arms. He backed up looking shocked and touching the lip that was swelling and had blood coming from it.

"I told you to stay away from me." I stated before he ran off to his friends. I walked back to the Marauders and grabbed James' hand. He still had his arms out as if to hold them back but now all of them were looking at me in awe.

"What?" I asked looking confused. Why in Merlin's name were they staring at me like that?

"Y-you just punched him." Stated Remus.

"Hard." Added Peter.

"Really hard." Said Sirius.

"He bled!" James stared. I was waiting for them to get angry at me or something but at the same time I felt happiness coming from James. He was proud of me. I broke out into a smile and nodded.

"Oh Merlin am I proud of you!"

"That was the best right hook I have ever seen!"

"Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Can't believe you made him bleed!" All of these comments were mixed in with each other and the last came from Peter.

"I think you should have kicked him too. Your kicks bleed _and_ leave bruises." Said Remus. That coming from him, who had to heal bruises, I gave James and Sirius all summer. They stole my bra the perverts.

"No one will hit him any more got it?" I asked mostly directing my question to James. I knew he would just prank him for two months instead and that's what I wanted. He was a nasty idiot who thought I wasn't well protected. We started our walk to the great hall again and weren't interrupted.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Said Peter shaking his brown hair. I laughed along with the others and sat down. About half way into the meal we were interrupted.

"Hi Sirius!" Squealed Hailey. Oh Merlin no! When she spoke I had the strange urge to cover my ears from the noise. She walked over and flipped her blonde hair. Her skirt was as short as the teachers would allow and her shirt was buttoned very low. Once again, she is a blonde bimbo and I have no idea how she got into Ravenclaw. She plopped herself right next to Sirius and kissed him. Of course that just leads to them snogging right at the table.

"Oh Merlin my eyes! I'm blind!" I yelled and swooned into Remus's lap.

"Sirius Black this is your entire fault! Now she won't be able to punch anyone!" Yelled Remus pointing at Sirius while I did my best to look sick.

"Tell her not to look." Sirius said turning back to bimbo girl. Or Hailey. I sat up with my mouth hanging open. He had never chosen one of his play toys over us. James must have gotten this vibe too because he was the next one to speak.

"Sirius isn't the expiration date coming soon?" Asked James nervously. He knew I liked him and knew that I would not react well. Hailey apparently not understanding that this was about her turned to me.

"You're very pretty but I think that your shorts may be too tight. Maybe you've grown out of it?" She suggested. My jaw dropped. She was regrettably with Lily and me when we bought them! I glared. There is no way that she just called me fat.

"Did you just call me fat?" I asked.

"Well you have to have put on a few pounds." She said as if it were obvious. "And your eyes are a little too small. Oh and your nose! It-"I cut her off after I saw that Sirius wasn't stopping his little friend.

"That's it! I'm done I can't do this anymore! Goodbye!" I yelled pushing the bench back noisily. Sirius just stared at me while all of the marauders glared at Hailey.

"No Ally, She's leaving not you." Said James.

"What makes you so sure of that?" She asked grabbing Sirius's hand.

"Sirius." Said James giving him a pointed look.

"No. I don't want to intrude on his love life so I think I'll go." I said, and with that I walked out of the great hall with no intentions of turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry! I Was in Ohio then I had writers block. **

**Songs for chapter: **

**Cold as you-Taylor Swift**

**Everything I can't have- Robin Thicke**

**Flightless bird- Iron and Wine**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Fly

I walked out of the Great Hall, stomped out to the court yard and pushed past the boys looking at me. Perverts.

I ran the whole way to the small cliff on the lake. Stupid Hailey. Stupid Sirius who didn't even defend me. Me! I'm his best friend other than James and he just lets his 'girlfriend' call me fat! Then she called me ugly! I mean has she looked in the mirror?! I sat on the edge looking over it into the small almost nonexistent waves below. It wasn't even raining! Wasn't it supposed to rain when these things happen?! In all the muggle movies I watched it was raining at the dramatic parts. This world is messed up. I just sat there for a few minutes until I heard footsteps. I swear if that's Sirius he better be ready to get cussed at for a good thirty minutes.

"Ally?" Lily asked from behind me. She came up next to me and put her arm around me. I wasn't sad I was angry. Angry at Hailey for the obvious reasons, angry at Sirius for not standing up for me, and at myself. "If your mad at yourself don't be. Remus told me what happened and it was her fault. Not yours." Lily knew me so well.

"This world sucks." I stated smiling at her. She smiled back and stood up.

"Your brother is an idiot." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Yes Lilurd I have discovered this already." I said smiling.

"How do you stand him?" She asked sounding amazed.

"Well if you just ignore him it works for me."

"I've tried that already!" She said throwing her hands up.

"Well he's in love with you Lil's he's not going to just give up!"

"Why not?!" I rolled my eyes. We sat there talking for a while more and then Lily pointed at the castle. When I turned the Marauders were just standing out in the court yard like nothing had ever happened watching us. I saw Sirius look at me apologetically, I just glared at him.

_You should forgive him._ I heard James' voice in my head and he sounded irritated. Traitor, idiot, Neanderthal, boob. Yes immature I know but that's not my problem.

_There is no way in hell. I am so angry at him right now you have no idea! _ I yelled at him making a face. Lily was looking at me strangely so I just shook my head at her.

_Al, he's really sorry. _He said looking at me sadly. I ignored him this time.

"Hey Lily do you want to see my new trick?" I asked jumping up and down. She would be the first to see it. I adjusted my shorts that were sliding up my hips.

"Should I be worried?" She asked while I walked about three yards away from the edge of the cliff.

"Pfft. Lily why would you be worried? As long as you don't scream everything will be fine okay?" She looked at me suspiciously. "I just need to jump off this cliff then I'll be right back and-"

"What?! No you've gone suicidal! James! Remus! Guys! She's going to jump off the cliff!" Well they hear that and next thing you know they're running up to the cliff.

"Ally don't you dare!" James was screaming. I started running and I jumped off the cliff, and I could hear Lily and the Marauders screaming above me. The wind was whistling in my ears and my hair was whipping behind me. Adrenaline was running through my body as I neared the water. I closed my eyes and next thing I know I'm being swept up on a wind current finally releasing the breath I was holding. I hovered above the edge of the cliff for a while then touched down.

"I learned a new trick isn't it cool?!" I squealed dancing up to Lily. I had pure white wings the edges dragging behind me.

"So cool! But you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said but turned serious at the end (no pun intended.).

"I know! It was so awesome! Maybe I can carry you and take you with me! But I would have to find some rope in case I dropped y-"

"Ally. That wasn't funny." Said Sirius. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"James did you see that?! It was so cool! And guess what? I can change the color!" I said and concentrated on changing them red. Once I looked to make sure they were red and turned back to the Marauders my smile disappeared. Remus and Peter looked relieved, James looked worried, and Sirius looked angry. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Guys what's wrong?" I asked not seeing anything wrong.

"Ally!" yelled James and Sirius at the same time.

"Yes? How may I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"You just jumped off a cliff and gave us all heart attacks! Aren't you going to at least say sorry?!" Yelled Sirius. No way.

"Me?! Me apologize? If anyone should be apologizing than it should be you and most of all Hailey!"

"Why should we be apologizing? We didn't jump off a cliff!" We were yelling while everyone else just stood there awkwardly.

"Are you serious?!" Oh no. That slipped out. Everyone watching started chuckling.

"Yes I am for your information! In both ways!" He said smirking.

"I'm not kidding Sirius! You didn't even stand up for me when she said that! I am sick of being the one to blame and always having to clean up the mess you leave behind!" I said poking his chest.

"What mess?!"

"When you break up with all of my friends! Like Micheala! Do you even remember her?!" I was screaming at him by now and we were about two inches apart. I was craning my neck just to look him in the eye and my wings were shaking with my hands.

"You don't understand! None of the girls do!" He made the last word louder than the others. I didn't even notice Alice and Frank had arrived and were watching us argue like a muggle tennis game.

"I don't understand?! You've been hurting me for what? Two years!"

"I've never hurt you!" I snorted.

"Yeah you've never hurt me." I whispered sarcastically looking down. I was so close to telling him that I had a crush on him. I took in a breath and turned to Lily. "Lily, Alice, can we go back please?" I said quietly while Sirius and everyone else just stared at me.

"Yeah. Come on let's go." Said Alice. She and Lily walked to me and took my hands leading me back to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so sorry! My mom had to work last night and that's the only reason that I get to use the computer. Other than that I have no excuse. ******

**Disclaimer:**

**Ally: James! Say the disclaimer!**

**James: Why do I have to?**

**Ally: Because I say it every time and it's your turn! *Whacks him upside the head* Ha!**

**James: Fine! Everything belongs to JKR except miss bossy up there!**

**Ally: I heard that!**

**Lola: Oh I'm sorry! Is that my character?!**

**Playlist for chapter:**

**Battlefield: Jordin Sparks**

Chapter 4: Mature

I had been ignoring Sirius ever since the fight. Sirius had left Hailey and was now single. He was trying to get me to talk to him. But I was convinced that I didn't care. Monday passed with little homework but I couldn't say the same for Tuesday though. I was working on transfiguration in the library when Lily walked up to me.

"Ally. You know Sirius is waiting to talk to you. Right?" She asked sounding confused. I sighed and looked slightly up at her. Damn my shortness.

"Yes I do. But I'm not talking to him." I said looking down.

"Why not?" She asked, slamming her book shut. "Why do you insist on being so blind!? Someone is worried about you! You don't just ignore them like nothing's wrong!" She was yelling at me by now.

"Lil, I don't want to talk about this right now." I said. She pushed back her chair and whisper/yelled at me.

"Then when do you want to talk about it?" She was standing right in front of me.

"Lil I don't want to. I can't handle it."

"Well you could say sorry for yelling at him." I just sighed and got up. I gathered my things off the table and walked to the common room. This was the crappiest way that the year could take off. Also I had multiple boys talking to me now and it was overwhelming. I guess that they thought since I was ignoring Sirius it was fine to talk to me now. I wouldn't have minded a few guys but I was sure that it was all the boys in my house and more from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of boys moving my way. My eyes grew wide and I started running down the corridor to the fat lady. I just managed to yell the password and duck into the common room before they could ask me on any dates or anything. I slammed the portrait shut and ran over to the couch dumping all of my things onto the table.

"Hey Ally, where were you and why did you run into the common room?" Asked Remus.

"Boys were chasing me! It was the most tragic thing ever!" I said faking to be out of breath. "It was close! But I made it." I said. He chuckled.

"You do realize that if you just spoke to Sirius they would leave you alone right?" He asked. I made a face.

"All my friends have gone to the dark side." I said just as James walked over.

"That's because there are cookies over there." He said plopping down onto the couch next to me. "Hey why don't you go talk to Sirius?" He asked. I sighed.

"Example C." I mumbled.

"What?" James asked looking at me weird.

"First Lily, then Remmie, now you." I said. "You all want me to talk to Sirius and I don't."

"Why not?" Asked Remus while flipping through a book.

"Because we'll end up yelling at each other." I sighed.

"Well you could try to be civilized." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try tomorrow?" I said trying to make it come out strong. It came out like a question.

"Sirius has other ideas." James pointed to Sirius who was making his way over to us. I looked ahead of me and pretended nothing was wrong. He plopped down right next to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Yes Sirius?" I asked.

"Please talk to me. I said I was sorry and I broke up with Hailey." He said pouting.

"I am talking to you." I said, turning back around to face Remus.

"Can we talk about it?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder. Why do I still feel like forgiving him? No! You won't forgive him Ally he was mean and rude!

"No." I said crossing my arms.

"Come on Al! You know I don't think you're fat or ugly! And if you were either one of those two," I gave him a look. "Which you're not, then why are all those boys chasing you around? Huh? By the way James we might as well just prank all the boys in this year." He said. I slapped my head and sighed pushing my hair out of my eyes. He slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"The reason I'm angry at you is because you didn't stand up for me at all. You just sat there." I said looking down. If I was looking I would have seen him blush, but I wasn't.

"Can I talk to you later? How about tomorrow? Kay?" He asked. I sighed. This is difficult. Part of me wanted to forgive him but another was screaming 'No! You should be angry!' But that could just be my pride. What is wrong with me?

"Maybe." I said getting up and gathering my things. I walked over to Alice who was looking smug for some reason. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"You like Sirius." She said quietly in a sing song voice. My jaw dropped. Was I that obvious? "And he likes you." She sang jumping up and down. Frank looked at me then at Alice.

"Alice! You weren't supposed to tell!" He hissed. She stopped jumping, looking confused. Then recognition showed on her face.

"Ohhhh! Yeah I remember the p-"She was cut off by Frank kissing her.

"Oh god you guys! I don't want to see that!" I yelled running up to the dorm.

I was working on my muggle studies project in the Library. I was working very hard on my project and I could not figure it out! I was supposed to call someone on the felytone thing! I would never even need one of these and I still had to study it! I had passed almost everything with A's and I would not let this felytone get in my way! Yeah! I pressed a few buttons then the green one and put it to my ear.

"_Hello? Hellooo?" _Someone was talking! I dropped the felytone on the floor in surprise. Then cautiously picked it up again.

"Umm, Hi?" I said into the mouthpiece. I was talking to the voices! I suddenly started giggling.

_"Who is this?" _I didn't answer because I was giggling. "_If this is a prank call then I'm hanging up right now." _The person said then there was a beep and it was gone. I sat there and wrote down what I had discovered onto a piece of parchment. I picked up the felytone again and did the same thing.

"_Hello, Kevin speaking." _Answered a cheery voice. I giggled a bit then answered.

_"_Hiiiiiii Kevin." I said in a freaky voice **(a/n you know that SpongeBob episode when they meet Kevin the cucumber and SpongeBob said in that freaky voice "hiiii Kevin." That is all I could think about when I was writing that!) **No one answered for a minute.

_"Who is this?"_ The voice asked.

"Your conscience." I said in the same voice. I giggled and was suddenly glad that I didn't have to do a project on the television. It's this amazing box that muggles use to entertain themselves! James liked to call it the magic muggle box.

"_Well what is my consciences name?" _ He asked, playing along. It wouldn't do any harm to tell him my name would it? Beside's I liked this voice.

"Ally." I stated. "And your name is Kevin and I have a brother named James." I sang into the phone.

_"And how old are you Ally?" _I got freaked out by that. My moms always said don't talk to stranger and what was I doing now? Talking to strangers. I smiled, briefly forgetting that Kevin couldn't see me.

"Can I have this number and call you back?" I asked. He would be my demonstration for the project. He gave me the number and I gathered my things and skipped out of the Library. I guess that talking to Kevin made me happier then before. Strange the things muggle's come up with.

**Ok let me know if you liked that and I feel that I have to reward those who review. Who ever reviews first get's their own character in the story how bout that? Huh? Huh? Keelin you don't get to enter because you're my twin. If you liked the disclaimer then tell me if not then I'll stop. I have to say sorry again because that was a long time without updating. **

_**Also! See that little green button down there! Yeah that one! Click it my minions!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: guys I am so sorry! I started school then I had a science test then I had an American history test and I had to cram all the time and only had a little time to update my profile or check my inbox, Sooooo sorry! **

_**Contest winner!: The winner of the character contest is wolfgirl111! He characters name is Toria Johnson you'll know who when you read.**_

**Playlist:**

**Two is better than one: Boys like girls ft. Taylor swift**

**Born for this: Paramore**

**I'd do anything: Simple plan**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ally: Just say it Lola.**

**Lola: *sniffs* I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Ally: There did that make you feel better?**

**Lola: No. *walks away.***

Two is better than one

I was so bored! Is there anything to do in this bloody castle?! I was sitting in the courtyard just staring at the lake and I had finished my homework for the day. Maybe Lily will play tag with me? Or maybe Alice will talk to me? I got up and wandered into the castle. I was walking up to the common room feeling lonely when I saw Alice and Lily talking to a familiar brown curly haired, tall girl.

"Toria Johnson! When did you get back?!" I yelled, attacking her from behind. I flipped her around and looked into her green eyes. Her eyes tended to change color, and today they were green, others they were blue. She smiled and hugged me.

"I got back from Egypt yesterday." She laughed. Toria was my roommate other than Alice and Lily. I had met her in my first year when I was a shy little 11 year old. I had been working on my project in Transfiguration and I could not seem to get the spell right. Of coarse Toria who was sitting next to me quickly changed my match into a needle before the professor came over. I later learned that it was her favorite subject. I looked up at her and laughed with them. She patted my head, something I hated. I glared at her.

"I know what you are thinking Toria and I am not short!" I scolded. She chuckled.

"Of course your not. Everyone else is just conveniently taller than you are." We joked around together for a bit, trying to bring up old jokes and such when Sirius walked down the stairs with Hailey following after. My eyes widened and I flipped Lily around and hid behind her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lily. I slammed my hand over her mouth.

"Act normal." I hissed to the three. Alice and Lily looked annoyed and Toria looked sympathetic… Someone must have told her. After a few seconds I peeked around Lil…And he was looking right at me with that stupid smirk on his face. Dammit. He started walking over to me and Hailey caught sight of me. Double Dammit. She glared and strutted behind Sirius like a good little dog. **(A/n See what I did there? I thought it was funny.) **

"Ally?" Asked Sirius with Hailey standing behind him. I glared at her and she gave me the finger. I balled my hands up, standing on my tip toes to my full height. "Ally?" Asked Sirius standing in front of Hailey. She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I spat out at him, my hair accidentally turning as red as Lily's.

"Can we maybe talk now? You know?" He kind of flicked his head toward Hailey. I smirked at her and her whole expression changed to rage in one second.

"You Bitch!" She screamed. It was clear that she hadn't grown up over the years that we had been here. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm the bitch? Maybe I should tape a day of your life then show it to you because that my little Ravenclaw is really what a bitch looks like." I stated putting my hands on my hips and glaring at her. She screamed in frustration.

"You're the reason Sirius broke up with me!" She yelled getting closer. Sirius was standing next to me and when I tried to take a step closer he grabbed my arm holding me back. Oh yeah he better hold me back.

"I'm the reason? Honey I think we both know the truth here." I said. And with that I turned around to leave.

"Whore!" She yelled I whipped around and punched her nose.

"Ally!" Sirius yelled. Toria picked up my kicking feet and Sirius held my torso. I was thrashing trying to get a good punch at her.

"Ha!" She yelled triumphantly from the floor. I gave her a glare that clearly stated: 'this isn't over, just you wait.' Boy oh boy, did she look scared. Which I thought was funny because I was at least a foot shorter than her. I was still struggling, only this time, it was just so that they would let go of me. My hair had turned back to black with the blue strips thank god; I could not pull off the red head look.

"Hailey is way back there guys, if I wanted to get her, I would've already found a way out of this thing." I said to my captors in frustration.

"Well, too bad, we're not going to let you down yet." Said Sirius. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. They dragged me all the way to the common room and by the time we got there I had my arms crossed and I was pouting.

"Could' a taken her too." I mumbled and Toria laughed. They dumped me on the couch and I immediately stood up trying to escape the conversation that was about to happen. Sirius grabbed my arm.

"Ally, please." He said, looking sincere. I locked eyes with Toria who was sneakily making her way to the stairs. I shook my head at her and she shrugged when Lily and Alice dragged her up the stairs. I sighed.

"I could have taken care of myself." I stated, yanking out of his hold and turning to face him.

"I know." He said looking down. I rolled my eyes. He chooses now? Of all times to be shy?! I huffed and crossed my arms, shifting my weight to one foot.

"Then why did you step in?" I asked him, angry that He thought I was small and helpless. Just like the others.

"Because, you would have gotten in trouble." He stated in a voice that said it was obvious. When the hell did he start caring when I got in trouble?

"When did you start caring? I am not a little girl I'm grown up and I can care for myself." I said a bit angrily.

"No you can't!" He said yelling. "You can't keep pushing people to think that you can take care of yourself! You can't always be there to catch yourself because sometimes, people need to catch you!" He yelled at me. I balled up my fists.

"I don't need seven people to constantly worry about me because I'm smaller, and clumsier than they are! I can care for myself!" I yelled emphasizing the last sentence.

"NO you can't!"

"YES I can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't"

"Ca-"I started before he pulled me in by my wrists and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes went wide before I closed them, just enjoying it, all of my motives to fight with him ended right then. His hands slid down around my hips and mine up around his neck, pulling him closer. He lifted me up so that he wouldn't have to bend down to reach me. I broke off, to get air and He kissed my cheek.

"Sorr-"He stared before I kissed him again.

"Don't say sorry." I said, kissing him on the cheek again. "But I can take care of myself." I said defiantly. "And I just won the argument." I said smirking.

"No you didn't." He denied. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered. He set me down and I hugged him, smiling. "So…" I stated letting him finish.

"So, Ally, I have been in love with you since the beginning of last year and I hope you can forgive me for going out with al those other girls and for letting Hailey say those things to you because I disagree with both of them." He smiled. "Oh and I hope you feel the same way but seeing as you kissed me back I'll take that as a yes." He said. I blushed.

"I've liked you for a while too." I said looking down. He pulled me up again and pressed his lips to mine, like it was finalizing that we were going out. I kissed him back, who wouldn't and I knew that I would live in that bliss for as long as I could.

*********************************************************

**A/n: Hope you guys liked it! Really considering putting up another chappie today for ya! **

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm getting a bunch of hits and no reviews! (compared to the hits.) **

**I would like to thank Irish Whiskey for reviewing every chapter so far and helping me improve the chapters I messed up on. :D REVIEW MINIONS!**


	6. Obnoxious

**A/n: Yo homies! Update time! Can't wait for you guys to read it! Sorry for not writing in a while! I posted two chappies as a gift, however I shall not post until I'm sure that people are still reading this. That means REVIEW.**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**All the right moves: one republic**

**One less lonely girl: Justin Beiber**

**You'll be in my heart: Drew Seeley**

Chapter 6: weird doesn't cover it

After I had kissed Sirius I had this strange feeling that my friends would see right through me. Sirius and I sat on the couch talking about random things, I was sitting in his lap and he had his arms around me. I was quite comfortable as you could imagine. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, smiling the whole time. Just then James runs into the common room screaming about something.

"Allyson Jane Potter! I am so proud of you!" He screamed, coming to a stop when he saw Sirius and I, still kissing. I broke away and looked at him to see him frowning. "Padfoot, I do not remember you asking permission to go out with my little sister." He stated, crossing his arms.

"I am not your little sister!" I screamed angrily at him. He defiantly crossed his arms.

"I seem to recall that you are indeed 4 minutes younger than I am." He stated, pushing his glasses up on to his nose. "And that my darling _little_ sister is 4 minutes that I have and you don't." I rolled my eyes at him and hopped out of Sirius's lap.

"I was comfortable." Sirius pouted. I skipped over to James and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight dearest _twin_ of mine!" I sang. I skipped to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek also then bounded up the stairs to hear a resounding 'smack!' and a barely audible 'Ow!' from James and Sirius. I was not expecting what would happen when I walked into the dorm.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Screamed Lily, Alice and Toria all at once. They jumped on me and I landed with a thud on the floor all three of them holding me down.

"If you let me up I may tell you." I said in an evil voice. "But if you don't then I'll never tell you and you can find out tomorrow." I said in the same voice. They all immediately hopped off of me and sat on the floor, looking like children that were listening intently to a story. I grinned. "Any guesses?" I asked in a pompous voice. Alice's and Toria's hands shot into the air like bullets. "Alice and then Toria." I said.

"He snogged the daylights out of you and then you had sex and a shotgun wedding, living happily ever after!?" Alice screamed, her blonde hair bouncing around her smiling face. I glared at her.

"No. Toria?" I asked as Lily watched, amused.

"_You _snogged the daylights out of him and… the same as Alice." She said, smirking at me. I grinned.

"He kissed me." I stated. The girls sat there frozen in shock then Lily screamed,

"He didn't even follow the plan! After we worked so hard!" She yelled angrily. I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. Alice's face turned from happiness to anger in 2 seconds.

"You seduced him into it didn't you!? It's your fault!" She screamed, starting to get up. I was faster than her and I hopped up and ran away from the two girls that were baring down on me like hawks. Toria was running behind them yelling 'no physical conflict!' over and over again. I ran down the stairs and rounded the corner of the room to the boys dormitory stairs.

"Get back here you little bitch!" Yelled Alice. I told you when she got angry you wouldn't want to mess with her. I screamed and ran up the stairs to the 7th year boys dorm. I slammed open the door to see James sitting on his bed and Sirius on the other end. Sirius and James looked at my urgent expression curiously

"We are going to kill you!" Screamed Lily. My eyes grew wide. I screamed again and ran to my brother, hiding behind him.

"James, save me!" I yelled just as Lily and Alice ran into the room, their faces looking at me with temporary hatred. He turned to me with a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry my dear sister, but anything my flower wants I must give." He said, grabbing me under the arms like a child and walking me over to the spot in front of Lily. I looked at my twin.

"Traitor." I muttered jokingly. I looked up at Lily innocently. "It was his fault." I sang, pointing to Sirius. Lily's gaze turned to him and he glared at me.

"Evil little pixie." He said, coming up behind me and putting his hands on my hips. I glared up at him.

"I like my littleness." I said defiantly, putting my hands on his, keeping them there.

"So do I love." He said and kissed me again. It wasn't a serious kiss, just a little peck and of course James makes a big deal out of it.

"Ew! Sirius is infected with girl germs!" He yelled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"If you kissed me would you say that?" She asked snottily. He grinned.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked suggestively. Lily blushed and shook her head. Wait she blushed. I stared at her wide eyed.

"Girls! Conference right now!" I screamed, running over to Toria and grabbing her hand, pulling her out the door, Lily and Alice following. When we got to the girls dorm I pounced on Lily, she didn't even fall over. I got off of her and pushed her over, she landed with a satisfying 'oof' and a small thud on the floor. I sat on her.

"You know for someone who barely weighs anything, I can't get up right now." She said. I smirked at her.

"Lily loves James!" I sang. She smacked her hand over my mouth and I licked her hand while Toria and Alice were watching.

"Ew she licked me!" Lily screamed ripping her hand away from my mouth and wiping it on her shirt.

"Well you did kind of ask for it, just slapping your hand over her mouth like that." Said Toria in an 'it was obvious that was going to happen' way. I smiled at Toria and turned back to Lily.

"So you do like my brother?" I asked hopefully. She blushed and looked away.

"… I think." She answered. I beamed down at her and got off. She sat up and looked at me. I grinned like the chershire cat.

"Well you think about that Lils." I said. Toria smirked.

"All I can say is Finally." She said. Lily looked at her, shocked.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"Well he's liked you since 3rd year Lily." Said Alice, rolling her eyes. I yawned and Toria smirked at me again.

"Awww is our little baby tired? Come on, let's go say goodnight to your Sirius." She said, picking me up. I tried to get out of her cradle but she had god damn quidditch muscles. She carried me to the boys dormitory, where they weren't going to bed, weren't even getting ready but instead they were all sitting in the middle of the room. I blew a black hair out of my face an crossed my arms. "Sirius, she's going to bed and I took her here to say goodnight to you. Your welcome." She said, dumping me in his lap. I looked up at him innocently. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. But of course James had to ruin the moment… again.

"If you keep kissing my sister like that in front of me… better idea, don't kiss my sister." He said. I broke away from Sirius and glared at my twin.

"Moron." I stated, getting up and dancing over to Toria, who had been watching the kiss with a smile on her face. When I got to her she smirked at me and bent down to pick me up again.

"Goodbye boys. It's Allyson's bedtime." She said. I thwacked her upside the head. "Ow!"

**A/n: I know I know. I should be ashamed. I haven't been updating at all. ******** Sad face. I'll make up for it I promise!**

**You see that little button on the bottom? Yeah click it.**


	7. Bad day

**Heyy everybody! I promised an update, here it is. There's some kissing in this one guys *nudge nudge*.**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Wild place: Glass pear**

**Born for this: Paramore**

**Brightest hour (Morgan Page Remix): The Submarines**

**Chapter 7: hence the shoes.**

"I haaaate Herbology!" Lily moaned. She and I were walking through the halls, clutching the books too our chests. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Lily, it's not that bad." I said, smiling at her. Of course this was me talking and I had brilliant grades in Herbology if I do say so myself. It had been like this all day. Lily and I had been in all the same classes all day long, every hour and I was ready to make trouble. I mean you can only take so much before you want to prank your least favorite teacher.

"No, that's the problem, it's not that bad! It's horrible!" She screamed, her red hair flying around in the drafty castle making her look crazy, and making some people look at us weird. I smiled at them innocently and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the common room. Finally half the day had passed and we were going to lunch. I had been avoiding Hailey all day long. Of course I had seen her. She looked at me like I was dirt on her shoes and I smirked at her before mysteriously disappearing. Or I just went to Potions, but she'll never know.

Lily and I walked into the Great Hall with our stomachs growling and frown on our faces. I walked over to Sirius and sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder and sighing. Toria looked at me and looked as if she understood.

"Bad day?" She asked, looking at me sympathetically, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice and brushing some dark curly hair out off her eyes. I groaned and buried my head further into Sirius's shoulder.

"Yes!"

"Absolutely!" Lily and I yelled at the same time, our backs snapping up and then slouching down again. We once again look crazy. Sirius put his arms around me.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He said, kissing the top of my head. I took my head off his shoulder and glared at him.

"It _was_ awful." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. James looked at me, his mouth filled with food and his hair naturally sticking up in all directions. My hair was probably in uncontrollable ringlets, the blue streaks popping out against my dark hair. Stupid Potter jeans… again.

"It must be really horrible if you say it is. You're happy almost all the time." He said, taking another bite of his food. I looked at his plate in disgust. It seemed that he had piled anything he could onto it and mixed it all together.

"Um, James. What in the name of Merlin is that?" I asked him, pointing to his plate. Sirius piled a few things onto his plate and did the same thing.

"Food." He answered, stuffing more of it into his mouth and chewing. I put food on my plate and started eating it like a normal person.

"We have caught the elusive Allyson Pixie eating her daily quantity of food." Toria whispered mystically putting her hands out in front of her and looking around suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"I eat more than this." I pointed out to her.

"Not much more than that." She said jabbing her fork at my plate. She then started eating her food.

"You should eat more chocolate." Remus stated. I chuckled.

"Remmie, you think everyone should eat more chocolate. If the world was ruled by you every problem would be solved with chocolate." I stated just as Alice and Frank burst into the hall and came running to our part of the table, holding hands both with newspapers in their other hands.

"You guys! There's some psycho guy killing muggle borns!" Alice yelled, slamming the newspaper onto the table, her blonde hair bouncing around her face from the force. I looked at it curiously. There was a picture of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth and the headline was 'Muggle born killings on the rise, mysterious dark lord suspected.' I wrinkled my nose.

"Your right, that guy is a psycho." Lily said after snatching Frank's copy and scanning part of it. I nodded my agreement. Lily was a muggle born and I saw nothing wrong with that. But of course after last year's Sev- I mean Snape incident, I wouldn't blame Lily for hating anyone who was mean to muggle borns.

When Lunch was over everyone resumed classes sadly. I had Transfiguration with Toria next. Of course this soured my mood even further, but made Toria happy. It was after all, her best subject. By the end of the school day I was running to the common room, excited that the day was over. I burst in and ran upstairs to the girl's dorm, tossing my things onto my bed and hopping back downstairs. I walked over to Sirius and sat in his lap, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey." He said, rubbing my neck and kissing the top of my head. "How was the rest of your day?" He asked curiously, his grey eyes sparkling.

"Even worse." I said, sighing. He chuckled at me and picked me up. I clung to him. It's not my fault I was afraid of heights, and he was tall.

"Merlin." I sighed after I realized that he was taking me up to the boy's dorm, not trying to throw me from a tremendous height to my death. James yelled after us with arrogance in his tone,

"Remember what I said about kissing my sister!" Sirius sighed and turned around, walking back to James who was sitting on the couch watching Lily. I was surprised that he actually came out of his 'Lily stupor' long enough to realize that we were leaving.

"James may I go snog the sense out of your sister?" Sirius asked with impatience in his voice, and I blushed. James gave him a look that clearly said 'and?' Sirius rolled his eyes. "May I go snog the sense out of your _little _sister?" He asked putting emphasis on the _little._ I crossed my arms, glaring at James. He just smirked at me and nodded to Sirius. Once James let us go, Sirius continued carrying me up the stairs.

"I most definitely am not little." I denied. He smirked at me. "Only a little." I admitted.

"I think someone's in denial." He laughed and set me in his lap on his bed. I sat up and put one of my legs on both sides of him, leaning up and pressing my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wound my arms around his neck pulling him down to me. He groaned and He flipped me over so that I was on top of him. I broke away for air and he started kissing down my neck. I pulled his face back up to mine and pressed my lips back onto his, moving my lips down his jaw. He breathed out and pulled me up so that we were sitting.

"I missed that." He breathed. I looked up at him smiling.

"I seem to recall kissing you yesterday." I said, with amusement in my voice. He smirked at me.

"Yes but not like that." He said. I buried my head further into his shoulder and giggled.

When I got back to the Dormitory Lily and Alice were sitting on my bed and Toria was pacing the floor.

"Guys? What's wrong?" I asked them. Their heads snapped up and they looked at me like I was a weirdo.

"What are you being for Halloween?!"

"There's going to be a party!"

"I'm going to be a Pirate!"

Toria, Lily and Alice yelled. I looked at Alice strangely.

"A pirate?" I asked skeptically. She got a look on her face like she was thinking really hard and nodded once, confirming that she would be a pirate for the party. I guess I would have to see what I was going to be for the party.

**A/n: I know it was short but I really wanted to post it so that I could start the Halloween one. *smiles happily* I love Halloween! **

**Funny story: Today, Beanie and I were getting ready for school and I was looking for some flats for her so she could wear her costume. I was searching through my shoes when I remembered that bean was sorted into Hufflepuff. I turned to her and said, "Bean, aren't Hufflepuff's supposed to be good at finding things?" She laughed.**


	8. Halloween

**Hola me people! I love you guys! Just for all of you that didn't know, I have graphics up for Ally and the others!(I asked my friend to do them for me) I decided not to do any for Peter because everyone knows that he is a butt head and I hate him… I hate how I have to make Ally be nice to him. I will also have pics of the peoples costumes (maybe not the guys though)**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Werewolves of London: Warren Zevon (is that how you spell it?)**

**This is Halloween: the nightmare before Christmas**

**I'll be there (remix): Audio Summer**

**Chapter 8: Brilliant**

The days had gone by slowly for Allyson. She was bombarded with questions for what she was going to be for Halloween and she had told everyone to wait and see. Of course Sirius and the boys couldn't keep their mouths shut about what they were being, so almost everyone knew what they were going as. All the girls had decided to keep their costume's secrets. Alice thought it would be more fun. Ally smirked as she headed to Breakfast the morning of the party. She had brushed her hair and threw it up into a ponytail. Of course Toria teased her about Ally being her 'mini me' as she had said. Toria usually wore her hair up, to try and tame the curly mass. Of course Ally thought this would work, only to be disappointed. Alice nudged Ally and put her hand up to her ear.

"Hailey is glaring at you again." She whispered, not so quietly. Ally glanced at Hailey, throwing her a dirty look and turning to Alice with a smile on.

"Could you have said that any louder?" Toria asked, smirking at Alice. Alice smiled.

"Ally! Hailey is glaring at you!" She yelled. Ally laughed and yelled back,

"Alice, have you and Frank-"She was cut off by the slamming of Alice's hand over her mouth. She was laughing under it and Toria was chuckling. Lily ran up to them, looking frazzled.

"Come on you guys!" She yelled, grabbing Ally and dragging her into the great hall. Ally sighed and followed her. She sat next to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek and grabbing some pumpkin juice.

"Ally, I thought you hated pumpkin juice?" Toria asked, putting various foods on her plate. Ally shrugged to her friend.

"If I start drinking it every day maybe I'll start liking it." She said. Toria raised her eyebrow skeptically. Ally shrugged in response.

"So you guys, who's on the quidditch team?" Alice asked, kissing Frank and sitting next to him. James back straightened as he immediately replied.

"Me, Toria, Sirius, and Ally would be but she '_didn't want to'_" He said, mocking Ally's voice at the end. Ally glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"I wanna work on my Gymnastics, loser." She said. "Besides, I'll still help you guys with practice, just not as much. And I have to play with you at home. And I always have to let you win." She said, counting things off on her fingers one by one.

"Okay I get it; you will trade quidditch for a muggle sport. Also, I _win._ You do not _let me win._" He said, as if trying to convince Ally that she was hallucinating. Ally smirked at him.

"Surrrrrrrrrrre." She said sarcastically.

"She is pretty good." Admitted Lily, who had lost too many quidditch matches against Ally. Ally smiled triumphantly at her twin.

"I win." She said. Later that day, the girls were up getting ready in their dorm. Ally pulled her hood up and walked out of the bathroom, slipping her boots on.

"Ta daaaaa! I'm an Eskimo!" She screamed excitedly, running over to Lily who was dressed as a sailor. Her hair was in a headband and she had curled it.

"You look amazing! do I look okay?" She asked self consciously. Ally rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You look great Lily." She said. Toria, who was dressed as Robin Hood spoke up.

"Might this worrying be for certain someone whose name starts with J and ends with AMES?" She asked, smirking. Ally laughed when Lily's face turned bright red. Alice ran into the room, dressed as a pirate, just as she had promised.

"Okay, here's the plan. We all go downstairs into the common room and have an awesome time!" She yelled, grabbing Ally's hand and dragging her down the stairs. Ally laughed and grabbed onto Lily as they were passing. Of course this just led to a giant train being made of the four girls, going down the stairs. They let go of each other and took in the common room. It was covered in black and orange streamers with sparkly confetti everywhere. Ally laughed when the boys walked down the stairs and made a dramatic pause before coming up to the girls. Remus was dressed in a grey outfit with wolf ears sticking out of his hair. The boys thought it would be funny if they dressed as their animagus forms. Ally rolled her eyes when she saw Sirius with a dog collar around his neck.

"Hey." Said Sirius, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Hi." She said. She took hold of the dog tag and read it.

_Property of Allyson Potter._

_If found please return._

Allyson laughed at how he had actually followed through on Toria's suggestion to get a dog tag that said that. Once everyone was done with the greetings the real party got started. Someone put on music and a lot of people were dancing. Ally was standing against the wall with Sirius behind her, his arms around her waist.

"Do you wanna dance?" Asked Sirius. "Because I am a wicked awesome dancer." He said. Ally laughed at him.

"I would love to dance, Oh master of modesty." She said, pulling him out to the small area that had been cleared for a dance floor.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, the Marauders were still downstairs in the common room. The girls were drunk, the boys weren't. They were supervising.

"I want ice cream." Said Lily, who was sitting on the couch. Ally snapped up from the floor and ran over to Lily, kneeling down next to her and grabbing her hand.

"Lily darling that's an excellent idea!" She yelled. The two got up and pulled Toria, who was on the floor, up from her position and started making their way over to the portrait hole.

"And where do you three think your going?" James asked, suddenly stepping between the three and the door. Allyson smiled up at him.

"To get ice cream. Love the swimming goggles." She said, reaching up and pulling James's glasses off of his face and putting them on her own. The girls brushed past him, until he stepped in front of them again.

"Sirius, you watch them, I'll get the ice cream." James said, snatching his glasses off Ally's face and walking out the portrait hole. Ally pouted and Lily and Toria sat down on the floor. Sirius came up to them and pulled them up, sitting them on different cushioned chairs. Before he could get to her, Ally skipped past him and plopped down on Lily's lap.

"Hi." She said, burying her face in the side of Lily's neck.

"Hey." Lily slurred, Remus moving Allyson so that they were sitting side by side and not one on top of the other. A few minutes later, James came in with a giant bowl of ice cream.

"He has it!" Screamed Alice, who was on the couch, jumping off and running over to James. She got there and her excited look disappeared. "He got plain _vanilla._" She said, scrunching up her nose. Ally hopped up.

"No! Not Vanilla!" She screamed seriously. Toria got tears in her eyes and Lily jumped off the chair.

"How dare you spoil the name of ice cream with VANILLA?" She screamed sadly, walking over to him and dumping the bowl on his head. Sirius immediately started laughing and the girls got accomplished looks on their faces.

"Justice is served." Toria said, all the girls walking up the stairs to go to bed, leaving an ice cream covered James, a laughing Sirius, and a smiling Remus downstairs.

**A/n: this really isn't my best chapter but hey, nobody's perfect :D. I wrote half of it then realized that it was in third person and was too lazy to go back and rewrite it. I'm really sorry about the poor writing in this one but I'm sick and I feel horrible so I couldn't really concentrate and I didn't want you guys to have to wait so long. Sirius's graphics are still under construction and Frank doesn't have any. Press the green button!**


End file.
